insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nicolas Show - The Lost Episode
I love The Nicolas Show. Ever since it premiered on InsaneKettaNetwork, I been a fan. Well, I hear there is one that was unreleased to even the most avid classic InsaneKettaNetwork fans. It starts with Nicolas in his bed, he yawns and stares at the clock. Then he realizes its time for work, and gets out of bed. "Ah, time for work." he says, putting on his clothes. Nicolas gets into his car, and drives to the Salty Burger. As he walks inside, his boss, Mr. Medler, tells him he's late. Nicolas simply stared at him, and Mr. Medler starts to look confused. "Fuck you." Nicolas replies. This is odd, as non of the characters ever cursed. Mr. Medler looks shocked, as Nicolas walks into the kitchen and starts to make Salty Burgers. Perhaps by glitch, the same scene is repeated once more which is somewhat common in rough cuts of animation. However, this time, the eyes have been replaced with new, more realistic eyes with red pupils, clearly not real but more realistic than CGI or animated. The audio is also completely absent from this scene, save for occasional clicks. When he's done making them, he walks outside and sees Nerdy Von Birdy at the door, and walks over to him. When Nicolas finally reaches Nerdy, he stares at him angrily. Nerdy has a confused look, like Mr. Medler, but is more annoyed than confused and concerned. The scene turns to static, and comes back with a shot of Nerdy in Mr. Medler's office. "I have a complaint." Nerdy says, angry. "What seems to be de' problem?" Mr. Medler replies. "Your employee has been harassing me." he replies. For a minute, they stare at each other. "Well, I'll see what to do about that." Mr. Medler replies, in a stern voice. The scene changes to the morning, with Mr. Medler putting the "open" sign on the front door. "Ah, open for business." "Hey." a voice hollers. Mr. Medler goes to look, but no one is there, and then goes back inside. A shadow is seen creeping behind him, and it brings out a knife. It brings the knife down, and Mr. Medler looks and starts to scream, as it stabs him in the chest. "Shh," the shadow says. "Just sleep, it'll be over in a minute." Mr. Medler finally dies, and falls to the floor, dead, in a puddle of blood. The shadow is revealed to be Nicolas, who drags Mr. Medler's body across the restaurant. It cuts to the afternoon, where Nerdy is eating a Salty Burger. He is enjoying it, until Nicolas walks over. "Oh," Nerdy says. "Not you again." "I made your burger with something delicious," Nicolas replies. "And only because you are a loyal costumer, I will tell you the secret." Nerdy leans closer. "Well," Nicolas says. "I used Mr. Medler's flesh, it brings the taste, doesn't it, Nerdy?" Nerdy begins to vomit, and it splatters onto Nicolas' face. His face curls into a smile, a wicked, demented smile. His smile only grows larger and larger, as Nerdy falls to the floor, squirming and hyperventilating. A loud heart-beating sound could be heard, until it stops and Nerdy stops too. Nicolas drags the body into the kitchen, planning to do it all over again, as the screen fades to black. It cuts to one of does "Nicolas Tunes", the ones that happened at the end of each episode. This one centered around Nicolas' blood lust, and how he came up with the idea to kill Nerdy and Mr. Medler. Then the credits rolled, while bloodcurdling screams played; probably Nerdy's, as he was being cut up into meat for the next Salty Burger. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Dismemberment Category:Death